Hielo
by Akumeno
Summary: Baltazar no ha muerto y fue a pedir ayuda con los d su estirpe. ¿que pasara ahora con este engendro demoniaco? ¿podria liberar a su hermano? ¿quien podra detenerlo? ¿La oprganizacion Hellsing se hara de nuevo cargo?


Hielo I

PRINCIPIOS DEL SIGLO XXI

Cordillera del Tirol, Alemania

VERANO

23:00 HORAS

Se escuchaba un constante chillar sobrenatural en toda la cordillera, pero debido a lo solitario del lugar nadie se preocupaba por esos extraños sonidos, en las faldas de una de las montañas todo estaba lleno de un color verde oscuro a excepción de un árbol que estaba completamente congelado del cual surgía una antinatural luz blanquizca casi cristalina, abajo de este árbol postrada en tierra casi arrodillada, había una ardilla la que gritaba fuertemente emitiendo esos terribles sonidos, esta ardilla tenia unos ojos tan amarillos como la hiel y aun mas llenos de odio, su pelaje era de un gris tan oscuro como el granito y alrededor de ella había una pesada aura negra.

- ¡Deja de gritar que no te entiendo nada! - dijo una voz aguda desde la copa del árbol-.

La ardilla se estremeció ante el grito y puso la frente en el suelo atemorizada.

- Explícame con calma como mi hermano el Gran Baltazar, termino en el cuerpo de un roedor de sexta - dijo la voz del árbol con un tono mas sereno parecido al de una niña -.

Baltazar mas tranquilo empezó a relatarle (claro chillando como ardilla y moviendo sus minúsculas manos) su plan para liberar a su hermano mayor, y como fue detenido por los humanos.

- ¿Fuiste detenido por los humanos? ¡Eso es casi imposible! - exclamo la infante voz perdiendo nuevamente la serenidad -

Entonces Baltazar le relato su encuentro con Alucard, entonces una niña de aparentes ocho años bajo de la copa del árbol, tenia el cabello negro como la noche, su piel era pálida como el hielo que únicamente rodeaba a ese árbol que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos grises casi transparentes, ella vestía un vestido azul de lino, se acerco a Baltazar, lo acaricio y este se estremeció por el gélido toque.

- Ya te comprendo hermanito, yo Balberith tu hermana mayor te ayudara - la niña sonrió -, pero primero tendremos que buscarte un nuevo cuerpo.

La niña tomo entre sus pequeñas manos a la ardilla y empezó a dirigirse al bosque entonces una fuerte ráfaga de viento soplo... la niña y su acompañante habían desaparecido.

Tres meses después

Ciudad del Vaticano

Secretaria del Santo Oficio de la Iglesia Católica

Oficina del Comandante de la División XII

11:00 AM

El lugar era una de las mas lujosas oficinas del Vaticano comparado con las demás que preferían un estilo un poco mas austero debido los votos de pobreza de ciertas ordenes que trabajaban ahí, en la oficina había un gran ventanal con vista a la plaza de San Pedro, que hacia que el lugar tuviera una excelente iluminación, que hacia aun mas notorio el tapiz púrpura que había de pared a pared además en el enorme cuarto había dos libreros que iban del piso al techo, estos estaban llenos de escritos de siglos de antigüedad y por ultimo había un macizo escritorio de Cedro lleno de papeles y atrás de el se encontraba un hombre de 25 años con largo cabello rubio cenizo, ojos grises, usaba unos lentes con arillo metálico, y vestía un traje negro con el alzacuello de rigor de cualquier sacerdote. Desde fuera alguien toco en la puerta de la oficina.

- Adelante - respondió el sacerdote -.

Entonces entro una mujer delgada y rubia ella traía unos lentes obscuros sobre su rostro, además vestía un traje negro con alzacuello, estos contrastaban con su piel blanca; ella se sentó frente al escritorio y leyó en voz baja la placa que estaba sobre el escritorio "Obispo Enrico Maxwell"; ya se le había olvidado, cuantas veces había entrado en esa oficina y suspiro.

- ¿Jefe me va a regañar otra vez por lo que paso en el valle de Beeka? - dijo la mujer con un marcado acento teutón -.

- No, ¿Heinkel cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames obispo? - dijo Maxwell un poco molesto -.

- Miles de veces, pero ya sabes que me es difícil, ya que nos conocemos de niños así que tu escoges: te llamo jefe o Enriquito - Enrico inmediatamente enfureció - como cuando éramos niños - Heinkel sonrió burlona -.

- ¡Ya basta Heinkel!

- Ya entendí solo bromeaba - Heinkel rió de buena gana -.

- ehem... bueno para esto te llame - Enrico puso unos boletos de viaje redondo a Alemania-.

Heinkel al verlos se puso a llorar.

- ¡Jefe por fin me va a dar las vacaciones que merezco y además a mi amada Germania, eres el mejor! - Heinkel abrazo a Maxwell por sobre el escritorio -.

- No es eso, te tengo otra Misión - Maxwell sonrió y Heinkel se petrifico, ella se sentó tristemente en la silla frente a Enrico -.

Ya después de que Heinkel se recupero de la desilusión y Enrico reacomodo su escritorio.

- Tenemos varios casos extraños en la zona de montañosa de Alemania para ser más precisos el Tirol Germano, han habido varias desapariciones de personas Católicas.

- ¡Mas terroristas de cuarta! -dijo Heinkel molesta -, aunque los neonazis molestan a los Judíos no a los Católicos.

- No son Neonazis, tengo la sospecha de que son demonios por lo cruento de los casos - Enrico le paso un folder con fotos de las victimas -.

- pues mas bien me parece un ataque de un animal, estas personas están medio comidas.

Dijo Heinkel mientas pasaba y vea cada una de las fotos, hasta que llego a la ultima foto en la que había una toma aérea del la escena del crimen una gran pentagrama hecho con hielo negro rodeaba a todas y cada una de las victimas.

- ¿hie....hielo negro?

- Si hielo negro que no se derrite, así que sospecho que estamos tras un demonio arcano

- dijo Maxwell seriamente-.

- ¿Pero esto no es el área del amado Padre Anderson? -pregunto Heinkel nerviosa -

- Normalmente lo mandaría a el pero esta ocupado en una misión en Brasil...

- Y Yumiko, ¿ira ella conmigo verdad? - Heinkel bajo sus lentes para poder ver a Enrico a

los ojos -

- No, ella esta de permiso indefinido en Japón, esta vez estarás por tu cuenta Heinkel, ¡Buena suerte!

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Porque a mi?

- Porque el Señor llena de pruebas a los que mas ama -Enrico extendió su mano -

- Amen - Heinkel le beso la mano y salio de la oficina -.

HIELO II

Dia siguiente.

Medio dia.

Aldea Holtz, Baviera, Alemania.

La aldea Holtz era un típico pueblecito tiroles con casas muy bien cuidadas del siglo 18, en perfectas condiciones debido a ser uno de los varios atractivos turísticos de Baviera, en el centro del pueblo había una pequeña plaza con una estatua de San Miguel Arcángel, a la derecha de la plaza, estaba la diminuta, Iglesia de San Miguel un edificio gótico que antes había sido una ermita frente a las montañas y a su lado estaba el edificio de la alcaldía que desentonaba con el estilo bucólico del lugar pues era una construcción mas reciente.

La aldea era dominada por una agradable calma, que repentinamente era rota por el tranquilo balar de un rebaño de ovejas que repentinamente cruzaba intempestivamente el centro del pueblo.

Repentinamente un estridente zumbido provenía del camino que llegaba de la carretera a Weiz Strasse la calle principal de la aldea, era un taxi de Berlín que venia a toda velocidad; se paro en seco frente a la Iglesia, el chofer estaba hecho un mar de sudor, y desenfadadamente salio Heinkel del taxi, saco su equipaje del maletero, se paro a lado del conductor, reviso su reloj

- lo siento hicimos 2 horas del aeropuerto de Berlín así que no te pagare -le dijo Heinkel -.

El taxista aterrorizado salio del pueblo en reversa a toda velocidad, mientras le daba gracias a Dios que esa loca mujer armada que había secuestrado su taxi en el aeropuerto no lo hubiera matado.

- Ahh nada como el aire de la montaña alemana - Heinkel suspiro -.

Ella tomo sus maletas y entro en el templo, el lugar estaba tan silencioso como un sepulcro, y había una gran combinación de colores debido a la luz que atravesaba los vitrales del lugar, haciendo que Heinkel se sintiera tan relajada que se sentó en una de las bancas, y se durmió por diez minutos.

- Disculpe señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? - una voz amable en alemán despertó a Heinkel de su siesta -.

Heinkel lentamente abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre de cabello negro corto con unos anteojos redondos, este vestía de negro.

- Padre Anderson, aun es muy temprano, quiero dormir cinco minutos más - dijo Heinkel en Italiano -.

- Excusi Io no parlo italiano - Dijo el hombre, Heinkel se despertó -.

- Lo siento hace mucho tiempo que vivo en el Vaticano, que ya hablo dormida en italiano - se disculpo Heinkel en alemán -.

El hombre solo se limito a sonreír, Heinkel lo observo detenidamente y se percato de que también tenia un alzacuello.

- ¿Disculpe es usted la señorita Wulf? - le pregunto el sacerdote muy amablemente -.

- Vaya que si lo confundí con el mi superior el padre Anderson, usted podría ser su hermano menor, si soy Heinkel Wulf, la enviada especial del Vaticano mucho gusto -le estrecho la mano -.

- Conque una compatriota me alegra mucho, pero que modales tengo no me he presentado soy el padre Heinrich Strauss encantado de conocerla señorita - se golpeo ligeramente la cabeza - en fin vayamos a la casa parroquial, para que la ponga al dia de lo que pasa aquí.

La casa parroquial estaba exactamente atrás del pequeño templo y era muy sencilla, el padre Strauss llevo a Heinkel al comedor y le ofreció una tasa de café, aunque la rubia hubiera preferido un tarro de cerveza Heineken.

- Todo empezó hace 4 meses, cuando recién fui transferido a este pueblo, poco a poco la gente me iba tomando confianza pues como sabrás la gente campirana es muy reservada, así que un dia después de la misa de las 8:00 am, llego un grupo de campesinos preocupados a la sacristía me pidieron ayuda y entre la preocupación, el nervio y el pánico me llevaron a un sembradío donde estaba la primera victima, esa terrible visión no me la podré sacar de la cabeza en toda mi vida, ¡por amor al cielo!, su carne parecía haber sido arrancada a mordidas, así que no me quedo otra opción que llamar a la policía, así que ellos empezaron a revisar la escena del crimen y fue cuando encontraron ese símbolo de hielo negro, después identificaron a la victima era un leñador de la comunidad, Hans era muy buena persona venia a misa todos los domingos, no merecía acabar así. Entonces empecé a exhortar a mis feligreses a que fueran cuidadosos, entonces días mas tarde hubo 2 victimas, después tres, después también policías murieron, y fueron aumentando las victimas, el pueblo se volvió un matadero, persona que saliera de su casa en la noche era encontrada muerta al dia siguiente rodeada de un pentagrama negro - el padre se puso las manos en la cabeza -.

- Ya veo - dijo Heinkel muy seria -.

- Ya no sabia que hacer pues la policía huyo despavorida del pueblo, nunca había visto un culto satánico tan despiadado así que llame al ejercito y me tildaron de a loco lo ultimo que se me ocurrió fue pedir apoyo al Vaticano y ¡Alabado sea el señor no me abandonaron!

- Ok lo comprendo padre, pero me temo que no estamos frente a un "culto", si no mas bien nos estamos enfrentando a demonios...

- ¿¿eso quiere decir que tendremos que hacer exorcismos?? -dijo Strauss preocupado -.

- No un exorcismo se realiza cuando un demonio posesiona un cuerpo humano, es decir trata de tomar el control de el, es entonces cuando se procede con el exorcismo, el problema es cuando tenemos un demonio con su cuerpo original o que ha dominado por completo el cuerpo y se ha alimentado del alma de su dueño, y me temo que este es el caso.

- Hermana ¿no estará diciendo que el culpable de esto es un demonio con cuernos y cola? -inquirio Heinrich nervioso -, eso es un mito -.

- Ja demonios rojos con cuernos, cola y bieldos, ojalá fueran así, seria mas fácil encontrarlos. saben confundirse bien entre los humanos, entre mas humanos parezcan son mas poderosos, es lo que me ha contado mi superior, y eso que el solo ha lidiado con demonios de nivel medio.

- ¿Nivel medio? - Straus estaba sorprendido mientras Heinkel tomaba un sorbo de café -.

- Si la clasificación mas extendida de los demonios es en base al periodo en el que aparecieron por primera vez o el tiempo en que se supone en que nacieron, con algunas excepciones claro, y esta es -Heinkel respiro profundo -: Demonios Superiores, son los demonios que existen desde la creación, arcanos, se originaron en la edad antigua, en la edad media surgieron los demonios mayores, después en la edad moderna los demonios medios y finalmente ahora los demonios inferiores, que son los que mas comúnmente posesionan personas, por su debilidad no pueden doblegar a su huésped de inmediato.

-¡Ah ya veo!

- En fin creo que con eso terminamos la clase de hoy mañana ideare un plan para cazar a ese demonio -dijo

Heinkel decidida -.

El padre Strauss la llevo al cuarto de servicio de la casa, le ayudo con sus maletas, después se retiro a su habitación y se puso a dormir, afuera de la habitación había una lechuza blanca que miraba con detenimiento la casa, permaneció un momento mas viendo el sitio y después voló directo a las montañas para después aterrizar en las manos de una niña.

Hielo III

Cima del la colina Scheirend Wulfe

Media noche

- Ya veo -dijo la pequeña Berith al tocar al búho, que después desapareció -.

Balberith tenia a su lado un enorme lobo grisáceo que la veía con sus enormes ojos amarillos, con mucha curiosidad.

- Hermanito, tal vez el no tengamos que esperar tanto tiempo para que te deshagas de este cuerpo temporal como creía – Baltazar se rasco la oreja-, pues tenemos un candidato ideal una inquisidora del Vaticano ha llegado al pueblo.

- ¿Un perro del vaticano? No bromees hermana mayor – si en la edad media me los comía como botana, ahora ni loco posesionare su cuerpo –ladro enojado Baltazar -.

- ¡Como te atreves a desobedecerme!…

La colina se estremeció y varias columnas de hielo salieron del suelo, Berith se enojo tremendamente, tanto que sus ojos grises casi se volvían blancos y cambio el tono de su voz a uno mucho mas maléfico.

- … ¡a mi! ¡tu hermana mayor, yo Baal-ver-Ith, la destructora de Susa, el azote de Petra!

Baltazar ya no sabia donde esconderse pues comprendía la diferencia de poderes, entre ellos dos, pues por ser el hermano menor de cuatro era el mas débil, comparado con el poder mágico de su hermana y la gran capacidad de invocación de Belcebú el era todavía un inexperto; así que temeroso empezó a chillar con la cola entre las patas, Balberith al verlo en ese estado de terror se regodeo por el control que tenia sobre su hermano, el suelo dejo de estremecerse y la niña sonrió recuperando su gélida calma.

- Jejeje, no vuelvas a provocarme o te regresare al cuerpo de esa ardilla sarnosa – la voz de Berith regreso a su tono frió y Baltazar dejo de temblar -.

Soplo un viento helado que silbo contra las columnas,

- Hermano debo volver a enseñarte como hacer las cosas de nuevo – la niña trono sus dedos y aparecieron varias lechuzas -, vayan Mochuelos Boreales, sean mis ojos y mis oídos.

Baltazar se tranquilizo al ver que su hermana había retomado la calma, aulló e invoco unas decenas de tábanos infernales que envió a la aldea para obtener mas información de la inquisidora, después de todo ya quería un cuerpo con manos, para así después liberar a sus dos hermanos dormidos, inclusive si tenían suerte podrían liberar a su padre. Entonces un movimiento llamo la atención de Baltazar era una liebre, él movió la cola y salio a perseguirla.

Berith tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza que le daba varias vueltas, como era posible que su hermano siendo un demonio de fina estirpe pudiera haber sido derrotado por un vampiro, quienes no eran mas que una mala copia de un demonio, al haber nacido humanos para después ser convertidos o en casos mas extremos convertirse ellos mismos al perder su humanidad por propia voluntad; era mas fácil que un híbrido pudiera desarrollar tales poderes, ¿pero un vampiro?

- Tendré que acelerar el proceso de reunión y aunque no me guste no me queda mas que colaborar con ellos…

Paso el resto de la noche pensando como haría escarmentar a la mujer venida de Roma.

HIELO IV

Casa parroquial aldea Holtz

6:00 am

En la habitación de Heinkel sonó la alarma de su despertador, tal como la había preparado, bostezo y se dio un par de palmadas en la cara para despertarse bien para después ponerse a hacer 1000 lagartijas, sentadillas y abdominales, se dirigió al baño se vio al espejo y pensó – creí entupida a Yumiko por regalarme esta pijama de franela pero en verdad es muy calientita -, Heinkel suspiro y después se dio un baño. Poco a poco había empezado a asomarse el sol entre las montañas haciendo que el pueblo dejara su aspecto lúgubre, Heinkel nuevamente se sintió alegre de estar en su patria, así que con toda la alegría del mundo saco de su maleta todo su armamento que constaba de dos berettas nueve milímetros de 21 tiros que ella llamaba cariñosamente Uriel y Rafael, una escopeta remington de doble barril, una sub ametralladora Hecker & Koch HP-10, cincuenta cartuchos de dos kilos de C4, veinte granadas fragmentarias, diez granadas de NAPALM, y un misil SCUD con su lanzador, mas las correspondientes municiones especiales de plata bendita y dos cargadores de berretta llenos de unas balas "especiales" que le dio el padre Giancarlo el armero de la división trece; ella se preguntaba si había llevado suficiente armamento pues nunca había enfrentado a un demonio, en ese momento recordó algo y saco un libro muy viejo de una de sus maletas, este estaba titulado, manual del Paladín de la Iglesia Católica escrito por el Papa Urbano VII, ella empezó a leerlo mientras limpiaba todas y cada uno de su armas.

De su lectura Heinkel grabo las siguientes cosas en su mente: Las principales formas de ataque de un demonio son su devastadora fuerza físicas, su poder mágico y su inteligencia; la magia demoníaca se divide en seis, tautomargía (proezas demoníacas como el cumplimiento de deseos), fortuna (breve clarividencia), invocación de sirvientes, magia elemental(uso de fuego agua, viento, etc), magia roja (dominación e ilusionismo) y magia negra (destrucción pura); para matar con seguridad a un demonio hay que destruir su corazón, cabeza o ambos de preferencia, aunque una vez muerto el cuerpo puede posesionar y después dominar a cualquier ser vivo, así que hay que repetir el proceso; hay rumores de una vieja manera de recluir el espíritu de un demonio en un objeto especifico pero esos textos se han perdido.

Después de haber leído Heinkel se sintió nerviosa, pero a la vez contenta, tanto que se puso a cocinar el desayuno para ella y el padre Heinrick, ya habían pasado tres horas y el padre ya había despertado así que preparó unos cuantos huevos revueltos y los sirio en el pequeño comedor; el Padre los probo primero y se los comió con mucha dedicación y cuando Heinkel los probo.

- ¡Puag! ¡Están salados! – Heinkel los escupió y volteo hacia al padre – No se los co…

- ¡Ahh gracias a Dios por esta deliciosa comida! – Heinkel lo vio con asombro -.

- ¿Padre no le supieron salados?

- Un poco hija pero no te preocupes – le dijo Strauss sonriente – aun recuerdo cuando mi esposa Ada vivía, le encantaba hacerme el desayuno.

- ¿Y era buena cocinera? – le pregunto Heinkel

- No, también hacia los huevos salados, no creí que volvería a desayunar unos huevos salados hija, pensé que eso se había acabado hace veinte años que ella murió y entre al seminario – Heinrick suspiro -, en fin hija ya pensaste como le vamos ha hacer para detener al asesino.

- Si Padre –Heinkel sonrió – tendré que ser el señuelo y usted tendrá que ayudarme – una mosca estaba revoloteando alrededor de la mesa -.

- Pero señorita yo no se nada de demonios, ni de exorcismo solo se hacer homilías y cazar venados – la mosca se paro sobre el rostro del padre y este la ahuyento -.

- ¡Esto cada vez se pone mejor! ¿En serio?

- Si siempre cazo en los otoños una pieza por semana –el padre la vio confundido -.

- ¡Perfecto! ¿Que arma tiene? – Heinkel se bajo sus lentes obscuros a media nariz -.

- Un viejo rifle Enfield .387 ¿porque? - empezó a revolotear una segunda mosca en la mesa -.

- Esto esta ni mandado a hacer, tengo municiones para su arma, mire Padre esto es lo que haremos, yo seré el señuelo, caminare solo en la noche en el campo que esta atrás de la Iglesia a unos cien metros aproximadamente –Heinkel hablaba emocionada -, aprovechando su puntería usted se apostara en el techo del tempo y me cubrirá, al primer indicio del demonio usted le disparara, con el parque que yo le de ¿entendido?, así llamara su atención y se olvidara de mi y entonces haremos un ataque de tenazas entre los dos.

- ¿funcionara? –pregunto Heinrick preocupado, entonces una mosca empezó a revolotear alrededor de Heinkel -.

- Por supuesto, pero tendremos que hacer unos preparativos, en el sembradío para estar completamente seguros – una de las moscas siguió molestando a la chica -.¡Ya basta!

Heinkel saco su beretta Rafael y le disparo a la mosca e increíblemente la mato con un balazo haciéndola desaparecer, la otra mosca salio rápidamente de la casa. Entonces la rubia fue a su cuarto y empezó a sacar todo su armamento para sorpresa del Párroco, después salio al sembradío con una pala, el padre la seguía con varios cartuchos de C4 y la rubia empezó a cavar agujeros para después poner una carga con su detonador, para volverlos a cubrir, mientras que varias lechuzas blancas los observaban desde varios puntos de la aldea, el campanario, el palacio de gobierno y un espantapájaros en el sembradío en el que estaban.

Hielo V

Sembradio Aldea Holtz

10:00 pm

Al ir obscureciendo las calles de la aldea poco a poco se fueron vaciando pues los habitantes huían temerosos de lo que los acechaba cada noche, así que solo atrancaban su puertas y rezaban temblando por no ser la siguiente victima, mientras que en el sembradío atrás de la iglesia de San Miguel Arcángel, había una mujer que caminaba sin ninguna preocupación, vestía un traje típico tiroles: una falda larga color verde de tela con bordados y una blusa blanca también con bordados, ella tenia el cabello corto y rubio, traía en su brazo una canasta para huevos, mientras caminaba cantaba un poco en alemán.

La noche era muy sombrías pues la luna solo era una delgada línea curva en el firmamento y la temperatura ya había empezado a bajar, mientras que Heinkel se ponía nerviosa, ¡maldición mas le vale al desgraciado que venga no me puse este vestido de a gratis!, pensó Heinkel, mientras seguía caminando sonó el cantar de varios grillos, dejo un momento de cantar, y entonces escucho un aleteo, un ave paso muy cerca de ella, y casi se le salio el corazón del susto.

- Solo es una estúpida ave ¡que susto! – Dijo Heinkel enojada -, espero que el padre no me haya visto.

Mientras que en el techo del tempo estaba Heinrick pecho tierra viendo a Heinkel, con la mira nocturna de su rifle, vio confundida a Heinkel como gritaba por algo, después estornudo y escucho un zumbido.

Heinkel continuo caminado por la huerta, y otra ave paso rasando por encima de ella, así que ya encolerizada saco su arma y apunto el pájaro que se detuvo frente de ella en la mano de una niña.

- ¡Señora no sea mala no le dispare a mi mascota, Babel! – dijo la niña preocupada con una voz tierna -.

Heinkel la vio bien, era una niña de cinco años con una paloma blanca apoyada en su mano.

- No soy señora, y niña no es demasiado tarde para que estés afuera – se le acerco y la tomo de los hombros -, vamos te llevare a tu casa.

Heinkel llevo a la niña en dirección del pueblo cuando escucho un aullido a lo lejos y gritos, ella volteo hacia el templo y vio a varios osos blancos alrededor de la Iglesia, entonces busco a la niña para protegerla y la vio subida en un espantapájaros con su paloma blanca entre las manos.

- Mi hermanito no pudo ser menos notorio - dijo la niña con una voz extraña-.

Entonces la niña rápidamente se transformo en una niña un poco mayor, y su paloma en una lechuza blanca.

- Espero que sepas rezar inquisidora pues hoy será el ultimo dia que le hables a tu "Dios" – le dijo Balbertith sarcásticamente mientras campaneaba sus pies -.

Heinkel estaba muy sorprendida, de la forma de su enemigo, parecía una niña y la había engañado muy bien, así que se arranco el vestido que usaba, debajo de este traía un traje negro ajustado de tela negra con varias bolsas, muy similar a la vestimenta de los equipos de fuerzas especiales de cualquier ejercito, sobre este ropaje traía varias correas en las que tenia su armas, sus dos berettas ceñidas a la cintura, su escopeta en la espalda, en sus manos traía su MP-10 y las granadas distribuidas en las bolsas de su ropa al igual que sus cargadores. Heinkel solo le sonrió a la niña se saco de un bolsillo sus lentes oscuros y se los puso en el rostro y comenzó a dispararle a Berith con su ametralladora, esta salto y el espantapájaros fue destruido; Heinkel volteo al cielo para buscar al demonio y solo vio una gran parvada de búhos que se acercaba a ella, empezó a correr y saco la escopeta para dispararles, les disparo dos veces y estos animales al entrar en contacto con la plata bendita de las municiones se hicieron polvo inmediatamente para beneplácito de Heinkel.

- Parece que destroce a tus mascotas, mocosa – dijo Heinkel burlonamente mientras miraba alrededor -, tendré que irme a toda velocidad al templo para ayudar al padre – pensó -.

- No soy ninguna mocosa, y no te preocupes mi hermano Baaltazar se hará cargo del sacerdote, no podrás hacer nada – la niña se materializo frente a su oponente y Heinkel se sorprendió de que leyeran su mente -.

- ¿Tu hermano Baltazar? ¿El poderoso demonio Persa? Entonces tu eres –Heinkel dijo pasmada -…

- No me confundas con mis otros hermanos – Berith volvió a leer la mente aterrada de Heinkel mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella -, soy demasiado poderosa para ser comparada con Belcebú y muy pequeña en comparación de Belial ¡Soy el azote de Susa! ¡La destructora de Petra! ¡La Señora de la Desolación! – Dijo con una voz demoníaca -…

- …Baal-ver-ith… la hija mas cruel del ángel caído Luzbel… ¡Cielo Santo! - Heinkel temerosamente retrocedió -…

- Pudiste con mis mascotas veamos si podrás pelear con mis sirvientes – una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado golpeo a todo el lugar -, ¡Espectros Australes yo los convoco!.

Una fuerte ventisca cubrió a toda la aldea y varias sombras se formaron alrededor de Balberith.

En el techo de la Iglesia el padre había estado viendo Heinkel actuando enojada, cuando había oído un fuerte zumbido, volteo a todas partes y vio una nube de insectos que se dirigían a el inmediatamente lo cubrieron y empezaron a morderlo, así que trato de quitárselos desesperado.

- ¡Que humano tan patético! ¡Yo que quería un poco mas de diversión antes de que tomara su cuerpo! Tábanos Infernales mátenlo para que tome su cuerpo.

Heinrick al escuchar esto recordó que además de su rifle se había armado con varias botellitas de agua bendita, así que tomo una y rápidamente la roció alrededor de el.

- ¡Seres de las tinieblas desaparezcan! – y al instante todas estas moscas desaparecieron. -.

El padre volteo a ver a todas partes para buscar a quien lo ataco, pero no vio nada, entonces se asomo hacia abajo y vio a tres osos blancos y un lobo gris que rodeaban la ermita.

- Después de todo, esto no será tan aburrido –escucho el padre pero no sabia quien lo había dicho -.

- ¡Vamos demonio cobarde muéstrate! ¡Dame la cara! ¿Acaso le temes a uno de los sirvientes de Dios?

Entonces el lobo empezó a ladrar furioso, el padre lo volteo a verlo.

- ¡Estoy aquí no seas estúpido! –el padre se percato de que el lobo le estaba hablando en su mente -.

- ¡ah! Vaya solo tendré que enfrentarme a un lobo y a tres osos será cosa fácil – Dijo Strauss calmándose -.

- Humano no me menosprecies a mi a ni a estas Furias Árticas, no son osos comunes – Baltzar se lamió los labios -.

Los osos comenzaron a arremeter contra las paredes del templo, el edificio empezó a tambalearse por la colosal fuerza de estas criaturas, Henrick dio un par de traspiés por el movimiento, se asió de su rifle y se detuvo en la orilla de la azotea y le disparo a uno de los osos, colocándole una bala en medio de los ojos, recargo y se movió tambaleantemente lo mas rápido que pudo al otro extremo del techo para eliminar a otra Furia, entonces el lobo apoyándose sobre los hombros de uno de los osos brinco a la azotea.

- En lugar de humano pareces cucaracha – las Furias dejaron su intento de derribar la Iglesia -.

- Y tu pareces un perro callejero – respondió Heinrick y Baltazar se enfureció -.

Entonces el padre trato de apuntarle al lobo gris, pero este se movió con una velocidad extraordinaria, impidiéndole centrarlo y para cuando se dio cuenta ya le estaba mordiendo el brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Donde quedo tu confianza solo te enfrentas a Baltazar y esta desaparece? – le pregunto el lobo mientras lo mordía -.

Heinrick trato de quitarse el animal del brazo a patadas, pero este no se inmuto, así que tomo su rifle por el cañón y le dio un poderoso culatazo en la espalda al demonio, este se retorció de dolor y dio alaridos de dolor, escucho unos disparos y vio que Heinkel corría de una parvada de lechuzas, debo ayudarla pensó el sacerdote, así que vio que uno de los osos aun seguía a lado de la pared del templo y decidió imitar a su enemigo usando los hombros de la furia como apoyo y así bajo del techo del templo, se metió velozmente a la casa parroquial, saco una gran maleta y corrió hacia el sembradío donde estaba su compañera.

Entonces de la nada una ventisca comenzó.

Heinkel sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba, el problema es que ya no sabia porque tiritaba si por el frió o por el temor, todo a su alrededor se veía blanco y solo podía escuchar el sisear del viento. Viendo la situaron en la que estaba, respiro profundamente, tomo con fuerza su Heckler y disparo en la dirección donde se había quedado Berith hasta que se acabo su cargador; respiro profundamente, tomo otro cargador de su bolsillo…

- ¡Hermana Wulfe! ¿Dónde esta? ¡No puedo verla! – Sonó como la voz de Heinrick -.

- ¡Padre Strauss estoy aquí siga mi voz! – grito Heinkel mientras recargo su arma -.

Súbitamente la ventisca se disipo y Heinkel vio frente a ella una criatura de hielo aproximadamente de dos metros de alto frente a ella, este ser tenia los brazos cruzados frente de si mismo, sus brazos había detenido todos los impactos de bala, detrás de ella habia otros cuatro colosos de hielo y atrás de ellos estaba Berith bostezando.

- Tus balas de plata parecen no hacerle nada al hielo perpetuo – dijo Balberith burlonamente detrás de los espectros Australes -.

- ¡No puede ser!

- En efecto mi hermana es la mejor invocando criaturas – Heinkel escucho una voz seca detrás de ella - …

Heinkel volteo a ver su retaguardia y vio a un lobo gris seguido por dos osos polares, esta imagen hizo que la rubia se sentía desfallecer; vencieron al padre Strauss y estoy rodeada – pensó Heinkel mientras tomo una granada– no me queda mas que un ataque sui…

- ¡Ni tan buena diría yo pues ya destruí a una de sus furias! – Grito el padre Strauss -.

El sacerdote le disparo repetidamente a Baltazar acertándole tres tiros de lleno en el cuerpo, y le hubiera atinado más balazos de no haber sido que una de las furias actuó como escudo para proteger al lobo, al ver esto Heinkel se animo nuevamente le quito la espoleta a la granada que tenia en su mano derecha y la arrojo al espectro que tenia mas cerca, este se cuarteo por la fuerza de la explosión, pero aun podía moverse, así que Heinkel tomo de su espalda la rémington, acciono los dos percutores y le disparo al ente de hielo haciéndolo mil pedazos.

- ¡Después de todo no eres invencible niña jajaja! – dijo Heinkel -.

Ella volteo a ver a Strauss, para sonreírle, y entonces vio que se le habían acabado las balas y la ultima furia ártica corría hacia el sacerdote, asi que le arrojo la ametralladora.

- ¡Tenga padre acabe con ese oso de felpa!

- ¡Gracias hermana! – le respondió Heinrick al recibir la MP-10 -.

Heinkel se alegro de ver que todavía no había perdido del todo, pues aun tenia un aliado para hacer mas sencilla la batalla, pero repentinamente sintió un dolor sordo en el vientre, una de los espectros se había movido con una velocidad sobrenatural y le había dado un demoledor derechazo en el estomago, ella tosió un poco de sangre y su visión se volvió borrosa por segundos. Al tener un arma cargada en sus manos el cura continuo disparándole al animal que corría en su dirección, pero por no estar acostumbrado a esta arma no podía acertarle un tiro mortal, hasta que la bestia estuvo realmente pudo ponerle tres dos balas en la cabeza y una en la yugular, pero para desgracia de Strauss, la furia lo atropello y termino encajándole su zarpa en el hombro izquierdo, el como pudo se desencajo las garras del oso y vio como Baltazar se le acerco cojeando.

- Mis heridas son peores que las tuyas jaja – el lobo se desplomo -, pero tu estas mas débil por el frió, el cansancio y esa herida – entonces el lobo expiro -.

Strauss repentinamente sintió como si su cuerpo se incendiara, sintió un horror inmenso y repentinamente dejo de sentir, ya no sentía su cuerpo, ya no sentía ningún dolor, no sentía nada en absoluto, para cuando se dio cuenta estaba viendo a su cuerpo de de un lugar oscuro y lejano.

- ¡Que bueno es tener dos manos de nuevo! – dijo el sacerdote con una voz muy grave -.

- ¡Pero si yo no dije eso! – Dijo Heinrick desesperado -.

- Por supuesto que no lo dijiste iluso, ahora yo domino tu cuerpo estúpido humano y pronto absorberé tu alma – le respondió Baltazar secamente -.

La rubia perdió la conciencia quizás por dos segundos pero solo Dios sabe de donde tomo fuerzas, se irguió saco una de sus berettas, corrió y le lanzo una granada de NAPALM al coloso que la había machacado. Haciendo que este se derritiera por completo, así que ella, volvió a dispararle a todos los espectros llamando su atención, para después lanzarles tres granadas incendiarias mas, resultando igual en el derretimiento de los espectros. Henikel recargo la escopeta y le disparo los dos cartuchos a la niña, pero la pequeña esquivo las municiones con gran facilidad.

- ¡No puede ser!

- Podrás haber vencido a mis sirvientes, pero dudo que me venzas a mi ya que por "fortuna" veo todos tus movimientos – Dijo Balberith burlándose -.

- ¡Fortuna! – Heinkel recordó lo qué había leído -, ciertamente puedes ver brevemente el futuro, pero lo mejor es que el futuro siempre puede cambiar.

La rubia recargo a Rafael y Uriel, pero esta vez uso los cargadores con balas "especiales", apunto nuevamente a la niña y esta empezó a caminar placidamente hacia ella, ella rápidamente tomo su rémington y disparo solo uno de los cartuchos de los dos que había cargado, Berith sonriente salto para evitar las municiones.

- ¡Niña estupida! – Grito Heinkel mientras disparaba el segundo cartucho - ¡ahora no tienes a donde ir!

La municiones golpearon de lleno a Balberith, y acto seguido Heinkel lleno al demonio de balas nueve milímetros mientras caía, y cada una de estas balas hacia una explosión poco después de impactar en el blanco.

- ¡Wow! el padre Giancarlo pudo haberme avisado de que eran capaces estas balas, pudieron haberme metido en líos en vez de ayudarme si las hubiera usado a quemarropa.

Berith cayo a suelo como un costal de papas la rubia empezó a calmarse hasta que vio como de repente la demonio estaba frente a ella tomándola con fuerza del brazo izquierdo.

- ¡Creías que ya habías ganado estúpida mortal! –Balberith congelo el brazo de Heinkel y ella grito -,

- ah..ah –Heinkel respiro con dificultad-no… ¡No solo espere que te confiaras así!

Heinkel le dio un rodillazo en el vientre a la niña y tiro al suelo todas las granadas que pudo y le metió una granada de NAPALM sin espoleta dentro de la rasgada ropa de Balberith, la demonio al verse en esta situación no sabia que hacer, le dio suficiente tiempo a la rubia para correr, corrió por diez segundos hasta que se tropezó con una maleta y entonces hubo una gran explosión. Heinkel se quito el sudor de la frente pues por fin ya había acabado, volteo a ver con que había tropezado, vio que era la maleta que tenia al misil SCUD y suspiro.

- ¡YA BASTA! – Dijo una voz maléfica y las llamas se congelaron por completo -.

Entonces el hielo que rodeaba a Balberith se fracturo, ella salio de ahí y su apariencia ya no era la de una niña sino ya era por fin la de un demonio con los ojos totalmente blancos y una piel gris azulada.

- ¡Baltazar detenla! – la voz de Balberith era completamente inhumana -.

Entonces Baltazar dentro del cuerpo de Strauss metió sus brazos por debajo de las axilas de Heinkel y cruzo las manos detrás de su cabeza impidiéndole huir; Berith al ver que su blanco no huiría, cerrojos ojos y se concentro para reunir una cantidad desmedida de poder, la temperatura del sembradío comenzó a bajar de manera constante, ella cuzo sus brazos, abrió sus ojos y los extendió en dirección de la enviada del Vaticano.

- ¡¡MUERTE GLACIAL!!

Un viento extremadamente gélido salio disparado hacia Heinkel, ella vio como todo a su alrededor se volvía blanco, repentinamente se vista se volvió borrosa casi escurrida y sintió un poco de dolor en el hombro, su visión recupero su nitidez, vio el cielo azul y que estaba en el suelo recargada contra la maleta.

- Se necesita mas que un demonio para vencerme – respiro con dificultad -, no dejare que le hagan daño a tan buena cocinera, lo demás te lo encargo Heinkel – Dijo el padre Strauss que había retomado el control de su cuerpo -.

Heinrick titubeante se paro frente al la ráfaga de viento de Balberith después de todo este cuerpo será destruido y no tendrás que ir demonio; pensó el sacerdote, pues la esencia del demonio aun estaba dentro de él, Strauss extendió los brazos y volteo al cielo.

- Señor por favor protege a la aldea y a esta mujer…

El viento congelado golpeo de lleno al sacerdote, haciendo que se congelara de inmediato, terminando como un gran bloque de hielo macizo; Berith suspiro y camino con calma hacia el bloque, cuando llego frente a el le dio un puntapié y se destrozo por completo, pero entonces tuvo un presentimiento.

- ¡BALTAZAR! ¿DONDE ESTAS? – grito Balberith -.

- ¡Con gusto te mandare al infierno para que me saludes a tu hermano! – grito Heinkel a lo lejos -.

Heinkel había corrido lo mas que pudo y la se había alejado como ciento cincuenta metros de donde estaba el demonio Balbetih, así que tomo el lanzador SCUD y se lo puso en el hombro y le disparo, el misil acertó en su blanco y hubo una gran explosión, la rubia sonrió al ver que acertó en el blanco, se sentó en el piso y sintió algo bajo ella, así que escarbo un poco con las mano y descubrió cinco cartuchos de C4 y recordó como lo había enterrado la mañana anterior, los tomo y los puso bajo su brazo, recargo sus berettas y camino al lugar de la explosión, que aun estaba en medio de unas cuantas llamas, reviso el sitio y encontró el quemado cuerpo de Balberith, que aun respiraba tenia los ojos abiertos casi desorbitados que no dejaban de ver a la rubia.

- ¿Sigues con vida desgraciada?, ya me estoy cansando de esto, eres mas molesta que una cucaracha – Dijo Heinkel locamente -.

Entonces ella le disparo a las extremidades de la niña para que no huyera, reviso los cartuchos que tuvieran bien puesto el detonador remoto y puso cuatro sobre el pecho de Berith.

- Las fuerzas de las tinieblas jamás prevalecerán sobre la santa Iglesia - y metió el quinto en la boca del chamuscado demonio -.

Heinkel corrió hacia el centro del la aldea Holtz y una vez en la plaza saco su celular tecleo un numero, llamo a ese telefono – ¡Amen! -, dijo la agente del Vaticano y todos los cartuchos de explosivo plástico detonaron al unísono; lentamente el dia empezó a clarear, Heinkel aprovecho que aun ningún aldeano había salido de sus casa por el terror al alboroto de afuera, entro a la casa parroquial tomo su equipaje.

- Gracias Padre Heinrick – dijo Heinkel en voz baja al salir del la aldea -.

Ella salio a la carretera, espero a que pasara un auto, lo secuestro y se fue al aeropuerto. Al dia siguiente Heinkel ya estaba de regreso en el Vaticano sufriendo llenando los centenares de hojas que le exigió Enrico para que reportara su misión; en Holtz ya se encontraban los aldeanos y las autoridades locales reparando los sembradíos que parecían una zona de guerra y a metros de los sembradíos había un conejo blanco con los ojos grises casi transparentes que vea con desdén todo y a su derecha estaba una lechuza blanca cual guardaespaldas.


End file.
